The present invention relates to a retriever truck and more particularly to a vehicle for transporting high capacity trash containers.
High capacity trash containers, sometimes referred to as dumpsters, have in recent years become in general use for the accumulation of trash and garbage. In a typical scenerio, garbage collection trucks follow a route on a regular basis, stopping at the site of each container, raising the container, and tilting it to empty the contents of the container into the garbage truck. The truck will then go on to the next pickup site.
With the large number of trash containers located at sites over wide areas it frequently becomes necessary to relocate a container, sometimes when it is full of trash or garbage. Typically, a garbage truck will be used for this purpose, raising the container and carrying the latter behind it. The mounting of a heavy steel container behind the garbage truck, especially when the container is loaded with trash or garbage, can create a hazardous situation due to some loss in steerability of the truck. Hence, there is a need for a vehicle designed specifically for the purpose of transporting a trash container.
A number of designs for carrying loads on a vehicle are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,087, 3,138,269, 3,539,060, 3,794,192, 4,245,947, 4,265,585 and 4,659,276. None of these patents teaches or suggests the present invention.